


Imaginary Lunch Date

by hanekawa



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Lunch Date

.

.

“Oi, you.” Nishikido Ryo says. “Go to lunch with me.”

Junno blinks. And then looks around him, because. Well. Just in case. But the corridor is empty, with only the two of them standing there. He blinks again.

“Um,” Junno says, smiling hesitantly, “Tatchan is still in the practice room. Would you like me to fetch him?” he takes a step back, ready to turn around and go back to do just that.

Ryo scowls. “What are you, an errand boy? If I want to—god forbid—to see that fairy princess, I would do it myself. None could seem to deliver my insults as I instructed them to.”

“I see.” Junno nods, clapping his hands once. “You must have got lost on your way to NEWS’ practice room.” Then he offers a hand to Ryo with a bright smile. “Okay, then. I’ll show you the way.”

Ryo scowls harder. “What am I, a kid?! Only a moron would be stupid enough to forget the way to the room where he’s been working for the last few years!”

Junno blinks. And then grins. “Are you saying you’re a moron?”

Ryo looks like he very much would want nothing than to see Junno demolished under his shoes.

But then he just takes a deep breath, flicks his hair back, and smiles a smile that promises a world of suffering to anyone who dares crossing his way.

“You know what?” Ryo says, still smiling. “Forget about that lunch date. Clearly I was delusional to ever think this would work.”

And then with his smile still firmly in place, he turns around and leaves, his back looking like a storm about to come.

Junno just shrugs and continues to bounce his way to the cafeteria.

It’s only much, much later Ryo’s words finally sink in, stopping Junno mid-jump and causing him to fall in a disgraceful heap on the floor.

“Junno!” his bandmates rush in.

“Eh? EH??” Junno shouts in surprise. “ _Lunch date_?? EHH???”

Nakamaru looks at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Junno?"

Junno stares at him. And then tilts his head. Blinks. Tilts his head the other way. Blinks some more.

 _Lunch date._

Junno shakes his head. And then grins at Maru. "Of course it's not possible, right? Hahaha~"

*

On the other side of the building, Nishikido Ryo sneezes.  



End file.
